


Closing Distance

by Igknight (Minatu)



Series: 30 Day Broh Challenge [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Igknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin worries with Iroh often out on a ship and away from Bolin that they're not going to be able to stay together. That Iroh will fall in love with someone else, or worse, he will. They're not together enough, and Bolin wants to close just a little more of that distance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Woo woo! Day 8 DONE! Almost caught up now...

"It's not that I think I need permission or anything, but I figured I might as well run this by you," Bolin began, nervously wringing his hands. He glanced up at Iroh, who looked perplexed and maybe even a bit concerned. Bolin licked his lips, still working up the courage to actually say what he was thinking.

"What is it?" Iroh prompted, though a little terse, as he was genuinely concerned with whatever Bolin was hinting at. Bolin prolonged the moment until he could no longer stand how nervous he felt.

"I'm moving into a new apartment with the money I made from my latest mover," Bolin told Iroh. He didn't know why he was so nervous about it, but now that it was out, he was rather relieved, "It's a bigger place, and I'm not sharing it with anyone anymore... but, uh, if you, well, yeah. That's really all I had to say." Bolin glanced away from Iroh, realizing he was unable to ask Iroh to come and live with him... but that was okay. It wasn't the end of the world. He could try it again another time.

"Oh," Iroh replied with obvious relief. He had been under the impression that this was a bigger deal than it really was. For a moment, he had been afraid that Bolin might just want to call their whole relationship off... that was Iroh's biggest fear, after all, with him being away so often. He wasn't sure if the letters were really cutting it for Bolin sometimes.

"Oh?" Bolin raised an eyebrow, suddenly a bit offended. He wasn't sure why, but he had expected something,  _anything_ other than an "oh". In fact, he had hoped that Iroh would be happy for him or even mention something about taking their relationship a step forward into the living together stage so Bolin wouldn't have to, but  _no_. What Bolin got was an "oh", and he was upset about it.

"I mean, that's wonderful, Bolin..." Iroh responded slowly, "I was worried that you were going to say something else." Bolin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean you thought I was going to say 'something else'?" Bolin asked, crossing his arms. Iroh covered his face with a single hand in exasperation. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Iroh should be more careful about how he phrases things, really. He seems to step on Bolin's toes much too often. That was probably all part of getting better acquainted with one another. 

Despite having dated for almost a year now, they had probably spent around four months physically with one another and the rest was all letters, filled with "I miss you"s and things that were not as important. On paper, it sure seemed like they knew a lot about each other, but that was nothing like actually being physically around the person. Iroh was finding this to be all too true.

"I meant that I was afraid of you breaking up with me..." Iroh answered softly, almost dejectedly, "Because you don't need my permission to do so and all." Iroh knew the best way to go about this was to be honest. He had to. It was the honorable way to do things, and if anything, he needed to honor his boyfriend if no one else.

Bolin's expression softened,"I wouldn't. You know that. I care about you a lot, Iroh... It's just, I worry you'll meet someone else while your out traveling because I'm not there with you... or you'll grow bored of me, or that I'm annoying you with all my letters, and-"

"Bolin," Iroh said, putting his hands on Bolin's upper arms, " _Bo_... I'm not going to do that. You're too... precious." Bolin smiled, and tears began rolling down his face. He sniffled, starting to rub at his face furiously.

"Sorry... sorry... I just..." he sniffled, unable to stop himself at this point. Iroh smiled sadly, pulling Bolin into his arms.

"I know," Iroh told Bolin softly, "I worry about the same things. I sometimes can't believe I'm dating such a great guy." Bolin snorted, but was still crying a little.

"Me too," he replied, hugging Iroh tightly. Iroh smiled, kissing the top of Bolin's head gently. Bolin grinned, turning to look up at Iroh.

"You should move in with me," Bolin said, taking a leap of faith. Iroh's eyes widened at the unsuspected question. Bolin bit his lip nervously, "At my new place, I mean. So you don't have to stay in a hotel when you're in Republic City, and you could keep stuff there... and I cook you dinner and stuff, if you want. But you really don't have to agree or anything, and, uh, even if you don't want to at this time, the offer will still stand, so-"

"Bolin," Iroh interjected, "You're not letting me answer again." Bolin laughed nervously.

"Sorry," he replied.

"You don't have to apologize," Iroh reminded Bolin gently, "And I would like that very much." Bolin's face lit up.

"Really?" he asked, "You'll move in with me?" Iroh smiled.

"Yes, I will," he answered. Bolin gave a little jump of glee before crushing Iroh in a tight hug. Iroh laughed, patting Bolin's back lightly as he could barely move his arms. Bolin felt like he had closed just a little more distance between them.


End file.
